A new human in Equestria
by NicknDerpy
Summary: A 21 year old man gets hit by a bus and shows up in the middle of a universe named Equestria. Follow him on his adventures with his 3 favorite ponys Colgate/Minuett, Lyra, And Rainbowdash
1. Arriving in Equestria

It was a normal day. Just like the rest except one problem. But ill get to that part later lets just go on to later that day. "Ugg time for work already" I thought. lets just say this turned out to be the best work day ever. I got up get dressed and walked out the door. I live just 200 ft from my work so I get to walk. As I was walking to work I heard a honking noise and a voice yelling "NICK!" I turned around to see who was yelling but all I saw was a grill of a car. I blacked out as soon as it made contact. I awoke in a strange forest and being a normal person and all I didn't know where I was. "WTF" I thought as I looked around I couldnt belive where I was. "Who knew equestria was heaven?" "Oh well. I can get used to this!" I thought. I started to get up but I noticed I didn't even have a scratch from the van that hit me. I need to wander hoplessly untill I find somepony. "Darn i'm already talking like them" I thought. Well lets keep wandrin. "Ahhh" I heard a voice scream. "definatle feminine" I thought. I wonder who it was? I started to follow her screaming. "Please stop screaming I won't hurt you" I said gently. I looked at the her. She was a blue mare with white highlights. She had an hourglass on her butt. "Why are you looking at my flank?" "Ummm" going bright red in the face. "What is that thing on your rump." "You mean my flank?" starting to seem a little annoyed! "Ok what is on your flank." "I will tell you later" She said. "Ok whats your name?" "Minuett but everypony calls me Colgate because im the dentist." I thought "dang this ones a cutie." "Umm you know your saying this stuff out loud" she said going bright red in the face. "Ohh yeah" Now my face was crimson red. "Can you show me to your town." "Sure but you might gets some weird looks from the ponys there." I hear a giant boom and look up. I notice that colgate is scared out of her mind "Calm down I will go see what that was. I ran over to the crash sight only to see... "Oh noo its Tristan." "Ug how did you get here?" "Got hit by car, you." "Same bro." "Oh and by the way, colgate meet tristan my bro. Tristan meet Colgate the dentist."Uhh hi." She said shyly. "And whats a bro" She said shivvering. "Are you really that scared of me" Tristan replied. "No...maby...kinda...YESSS" she said starting to cry. "No please dont cry!" I said "He is harmless just like me. Should we continue to ponyville?" "I guess" She finally stoped crying. _**(A/N Leave a review and also sammiches. I love Minuett don't you ever fucking make fun of her!)**_


	2. Daring Dates

We arrived in the town of what Minuett called ponyville. Of course tristan behind my back was a mojor brony. He knew everything and everypony in town. "Hey lyra, hey bon-bon, hey rainbowdash." "Tristan you cant let them know you know who they are!" Tristan was not paying attention to what I was saying, instead he walks over to who he called Rainbowdash. "Hey beautiful, want to go get a drink." She imediatly bucks him right in the nose. "WTF, you could have just said no!" I run over to the pony. "Sorry for my friend. Him and I are new here. Matter of fact were in a new universe." "I can tell, tell your little friend next time I wont be so nice!" "Ok see you later. Oh and sammiches." "Whats a sammich?" Minuett asked still acting a little shy. "I will explain later." Tristan walks over to me looking pretty fucked up. "Bro I got a dare for you" "It can wait first the hospital then sammiches then you can give me the dare!" I drag Tristan all the way to ponyville hospital. "Ug dude your heavy lay off the donuts." "Your not exactly a supermodel yourself!" Tristan said giving me a glare.

LATER THAT DAY AFTER SAMMICHES

"Ok whats this stupid dare you have for me?" I asked. "I dare you to go over to Minuett and ask her out!" "Fine but then you have to do a dare for me." "Ok lay it on me." "I dare you to ask out the next pony you see." Just that moment a young mare walked through the door. She smelled of alchohol, and wore big purple glasses. "Dang I dont know about this!" "Do it, or are you a chicken!" "No im not a scootaloo!" "Whats a Scootaloo?" "Nvm ill tell you later." "Ok fine ill do it. Hey Vinyl do you wanna go get somthing to eat." She was so drunk she didnt even bother to look at him. "Sure" She sqealled with delight. "Now you bro." "Fine." I walk from the hospital all the way to Minuetts house. It was cold and started to form a blizzard. "Hey Minuett you want to get somthing to eat." "Yeah! I have been waiting for you to ask." She said with a blush. "But theres a blizzard and you might just want to stay here." She said giving me an awkward mile."Whoa we just started dating, You really want to do that?" "What?" she siad looking confused. "I meant moving in with me since you don't have a place to stay." "Oh ok I guess that wont be a problem" I said with a smile._**(A/N I Wonder whats going to happen next! I also wanted to say sammiches and review the story.**_


	3. The Princesses

"Ok well its late and we should probably get to bed." Minuett said. "Well do you have a couch or somthing I could sleep on?" "No silly you are going to sleep with me tonite!" She said acting like a giddy school girl. "Ok whatever you say mini." I said with a smile, but no funny buisness." "I got in and layed on the opposite side of the bed. "This is going to be an awkward night!" I thought. I woke up only to find mini snuggled up aginst me. I didnt want to wake her so I let her lay with me. Once she woke up she blushed bight red. "Sorry it was cold and I wanted to stay warm." She looked like she was going to cry. "No no its ok you were cold I understand." "T-t-thanks." she said "Why don't we lay down a little bit longer." I asked. "Uhh-h ok I guess if you want too." When we awoke again she started for the bathroom. "Im going to get in the shower. Care to join me." She looked with those cute little blue eyes. "Um sorry but im good". "Please nick I really want you to help me wash my back and my mane where I cant get it." "Ug ok fine I cant resist that cute little face of yours." She blushed and told me to follow her. Then it dawned on me "Damn im going to have to get naked if front of this girl." "Oh well at least im not small, hope she likes what she sees." She got in the shower I started to take off my clothing and she just looked and blushed. "Oh wow nick you are big maby even bigger that Big Mac." "Umm thanks." I was really blushing now. "I will wash you but you have to wash me." I said "Ok nick. I just wanted to tell you even if you arnt a pony I love you." "I started to lather the soap on her and clean her she just looked and smiled. I got finished except I had one last thing to do, I had to clean her horn. I started for her horn but she just backed away. "Are you ok?" I asked "Its just my horn is sensitive its almost just like a colts" "I get the point and sorry I didnt know." "Its ok you will get to touch it eventually." She said with a smile. Then she scrubbed me down making sure to stay away from my thing. When we were finished I dryed her and I off and we started for the hospital to see Tristan. I walked in the room only to see vinyl on top of him with her horn in tristans mouth and a bunches of empty liquor bottles on the floor. "Well they didnt spend any time getting to know each other." I said walking out of the room. Mini just laughed. A royal guard walked into the room as we were leaving and said "The princesses wish to speak to the humans named Nick and Tristan." "Thats us" I said pulling tristan out from under vinyl. "What are they going to do to you?" asked Mini "I dont know sweetie I will be back soon. "Ok be safe" she said I looked over at vinyl and she was still aslep on the floor. "Lets go" I said.

**3 HOURS OF TRAVELING LATER!**

"Finally here" I said. "Lets go and talk to these princesses" I yelled. "Hello there you too I already see you two are getting into relationships with other ponys." "Uhh yeah kinda." I said "Well I will let you live in this world and date your mare-friends, BUT you will have to do me a favor." "And what is that?" I asked "I will explain to this one named Tristan and you will go with my dear sister Luna. "Oh my I forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Celestia. And this is my sister Luna. "Gooday to you both" Tristan says trying to do and austrailian accent. I give him the death stare and he knows he did wrong. "Hello I am Nick pleasure too meet you." I said with a bow. "Now if you will please follow my sister." "Ok"

**TRISTANS P.O.V**

"Ok I get it you want me to be a pony so I dont look strange." "Correct and I will make you a pegesus like you want, but if you want me you to do this you will have to ..." She leaned into my ear and whispered "You will have to suck my horn." "I have to WHAT!" I said getting to my feet. "Please I havent had a colt-friend in 1000 years please just this once." "Fine." He said starting to suck her horn. "Will you please stop moaning its making me uncomfortable." "Its ok you can be done if you want." "Thanks" I said She shot a beam of light at me and imediatly changed me into a pegasus with a white coat and a green mane and wings.

**NICKS P.O.V**

"I get too choose what type of pony I want to be." "Yes I trust you and you can make the decision." "Thats easy I want to be an alicorn." "Are you sure being an alicorn has great responsibilitys?" "Yes I am sure." "Ok stand back!" A bight light zapped me and I turned into a large alicorn with a white coat and blue higlights and blue wings and blue horn. I had a little mark on my flank of a toothbrush. "Well I know me and mini are meant to be together." "Yes I se great futures with you and her. "Well I guess I will be on my way." "Talk to you later bye." "Bye be carefull." I ran and grabbed tristan and took off to the carrige that would take us home. "Wow nick lookin good!" said Tristan "Same bro" I said "What was all that moaning in the room?" "I will never speak of that again.**(A/N One last thing smamiches and review or not I think tristan had an unfortunate visit! XD**


	4. Mistical Nights

Once we arrived in Ponyville I ran all the way to Minis house Tristan followed right behind me. "Dude go visit your girlfriend." I said "No I will never go anywhere again without you after what happend earlyer today." He said still shivvering. "No go, you need to see her she probably misses you!" I yellled "No shes probably drunk off her butt!" He said "But I guess it wouldnt hurt to visit her." Tristan walked down to Vinyls house. "Hey Mini im home!" I yelled "Oh Nick I was worried somthing bad was going to happen to you!" She said running into my arms. "Its ok Mini im fine." "Oh I love you Nick." She yelled hugging me harder. "I love you too sweeetie." "Oh wait your an alicorn how did that happen?" Asked mini "Oh the princesses let me change so I looked like you ponys, and look at my butt thing." I pointed at my cutie mark "Oh wow Nick we really were meant to be together" she said hugging my arm. "I know mini I know."

**TRISTANS P.O.V**

"Hey Vinyl im home." I yelled "Oh heyy tristan come here I got a surprise for you." Came a voice from the bedroom. "Oh no I thought this cant be good." I thought. I walked into the room only to be pounced on. "What did you do to my coltfriend?" she said beating me. "Its me Tristan I swear... Please." "It is you how did this happen?" "The princesses changed me into a pegasus and Nick into an alicorn." "What did she want in return?" "Things im not proud of." I said shivvering. "Oh ok I guess that will work lets go back to the bedroom I have a surprise for you. I walked into her room only to be pounced again but this time she was friendly about it. "Come here honey." She said as she hoofcuffed to the bed. When she was finished hoofcuffing me to the bed she stuck her plot in my face. "Please Trissy lick me... please." she said almost pushing my nose into her marehood. "Ok as long as you can stand here I will lick." I said with a smile.** (A/N I love sammiches and ohh theres ganna be fun in that room tonite. Be sure to review thanks!**


End file.
